The Bad, Horrible and Powerfull Zombie Goo
By Yaseen.ibrahim.90. Created in march 30, 2014. This fanfic is the reboot of the Zombie Goo series. Story And the story begins... Dr.Z: What the? You again! >:( Iamare: Well what... Yeah I know, Wait a moment! Holy grail! Dr.Z: I am saying get out of here! >:( Iamare: (LOL) - Really...okay. Wait? Someone is playing in the lab. Dr.Zomboss is seen throwing bottles of acid and chemicals around the ground in his lab, Giga imp and Pole vaulting zombie notice this. Dr.Z: (GASP) - Stop playing in my lab! G-I and PVZ: What's wrong boss? Dr.Z: It's nothing! Giga-Imp: Ahem, what's wrong? Dr.Z: Sighs- Well, It's just that I've been trying to create a Liquidoid zombie. PVZ and GI: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...t?? Dr.Z: Glares- It would be perfect for the pool, it could cruise right through the bottom of the pool and into the homeowners' home! PVZ: Well, now that you put it that way, it make's sense. Wait what. I dont think this is a good idea. Pole Vaulting Zombie proceeds to look down on Giga-Imp, and mouthes the words, Yeah It Dosen't Dr.Z: If only I had the right ingrediants! PVZ: Expermient allllll you like boss, but you may not get it right. Sometimes things that are, let's think about it, powerfull, will fail. Dr.Z: You mean creating powerfull things might fail. PVZ: Yes. Dr.Z: Yeah kay, I will not create it. In the night, Dr.Zomboss changed his mind and started creating the Goo. Dr.Z: I think I dont have to trust that Pole vaulter zombie. Hum. I hope this is fine. Back at the lawn. Crazy dave: What the ... ? Crazy dave can see Dr.Zombies running around the street ( Without cloths ). Dr.Z: EUREEEKAAAAA!!!!!!! Dr.Z: Wait a second. Opsy. I forget to where the things. I'm naaked! Sunflower: (SCREAMS) Melon pult: That reminds me alot of the way Archimedes ran around the street without cloths. Zombie! here is a towel. Melon pult gives a towe'l to Dr.Zomboss. Dr.Z: Thanks! I came here to tell you all something! I have created the Zombie goo a dangerous KILLING MACHINE. So watch out...tommorow. Good luck! ''To infinity and beyond. '''Zomboss runs to his home. WInter melon: That reminds me alot of Buzz lightyear. A toy from the 1990s. Back at the lab... Zomboss watches his T.V. T.V announcer: Hello everyone I am don carlton and here is a new breaking news! pvz Garden warfare is officially released and will be announced again. John vechey: Wow I am on stage at E3. The Audience: (APPLAUDS) - Yeah!!! John vechey: EVERYONE! I am announcing a third person action title by Pop cap. That is crazy and PvZ is crazy! Last month we launched PvZ adventures on facebook and today we are launching PvZ 2 on mobile. But now, right now we are introducing PvZ Garden warfare. Comming first to Xbox one and then to Xbox 360 and later on to Windows 8, this multiplayer action title will not just blow your mind, it will chew your whole danm thing off. So stay tone and please welcome the brainz behind Garden warefare produced apparantly by Justin wiebe. T.V announcer: So that's how John vechey announced the game. Okay and here is another breaking news. Peggle 2 is officially released. John vechey: Peggle 2!!! '' T.V announcer: Okay that's it forks. Dr.Z: Wow I cant believe PvZ garden warfare is released. Zombie Goo: (MOANS) - (JUMPS ) - Esqueeze me! Where is my FOUOUD. Dr.Z: You mean food. Find some tasty food near, that crazy daves house. Zombie Goo: Ohhhkayy! Next day '''Back at the lawn.' Gatling pea: What the... Zombie Goo: Tasty PLANTS! Gatling pea: Oh no! He is gonna eat us! We have to run! Melon pult: What about we just kill him. Gatling pea: Oh yeah! You are right. Iamare: Lets sing a song! Neoninja: Bake a pank cake. Bake some pank cakes! Oh yeah! Bake some panky fancy cakes. Bake a fancy panzy lemon squeezy easy piecy pank cake. It's like lemon squeezy as easy piecy as a little chrunchy zombie pank cake. '' Melon pult: Shut up both of you! Cant you see we are in danger or peril. A zombie is coming! Dr.Z: EURREEEEKAAAA!!! Melon pult: You are naked! ... Again! Dr.Z: The second time I forget to wear my cloths. Sorry to interupt you all, I am going to my home anyway. '''A few seconds later. Zomboss ran away and...' another second later. Sunflower: (SCREAMS) Starfruit: Zombie Goo is inside dave's house. Crazy dave: (SHRIEKS) Zombie Goo swallows Crazy dave. The Plants went inside the house to beat that Goo! Gatling pea: FIRE! Some of the attacking plants started shooting bullets and peas alot until the Goo said... Zombie Goo: Hey look! I can see a shooting star coming behind you! All plants looked behind. All plants: Where?! A minute later. Sunflower: Oh no that Zombie Goo ran away, He tricked us! Some heck! Back at the lab. Dr.Z: So you came back. Zombie Goo: Here I broght you the Dave Crazy fork (Crazy dave). Dr.Z: Excellent! Put him inside my garage! Zombie Goo: The Grrraaaagggggee! Okaaaay! Wait did I just farted? I will fart again! Zombie Goo farted! Lol Dr.Z: Bleck that is nasty as a smell-tastic and it stinks! Bleck stinks! You get you face out of here!!!!! Zombie Goo puts Crazy dave inside the garage. The garage's door is also locked so that Crazy dave cannot escape. Crazy dave: What am I gonna do? Wait bleck the garage stinks! OH MY GOD! The smell inside the garage is smelly as a big smelly toasted rubber sh-t!!!! Back at the lawn. Gatling pea: I have a excellent plan! We are gonna rescue Crazy dave in a new way. First: We have to buy a Jet. Giga imp: Wat? It is impossible. We need atleast $1 billion to buy a jet or plane. Winter melon: he's right! How about you will buy 50 jetpacks for all the 50 plants that are here. Gatling pea: Is that plan worth it? Hem? A jetpack costs more than $100. That means I need $5000 to buy all that. Wait actually this plan could work. Kernel pult: Let's face it! We dont have dollars. We use fruits as money. The more heavy the fruit, the more high value of money the fruit will be. We have never used dollars before! Gatling pea: I know that makes sense. How about we use the money Crazy dave have. All plants: What!? Gatling pea: I know that there is a secret place inside Dave's house. All Crazy dave's money is inside that place. I need some peaple coming with me to help. Sunflower: I will come. Winter melon: I will come. Giga imp: I am coming to help you! Iamare: Sometimes you should need me. So i'm coming. Bear: You need some buddy fast. I will come. Gatling pea: Well, sounds like me, Sunflower, Winter melon, Giga imp, Iamare and Bear will go to the secret place. At the Zomboss HQ. Neoninja: To infinity and beyond! Hello! Nu, Nu, Nu! Bac some panks, Back some pants! Dr.Z: Someone please throw this guy into the garage. PVZ: Leave this to me! Come back here you smaggy spongebob! Pole vaulting zombie grabs Neoninja and throws him into the garage. The door is locked so that he will not escape. Neoninja: THIS PLACE STINKS!!!! Crazy dave: Dont be so offensive! In the lab. Zombie goo: Eat Zues, yes! I am a Goolle! Crazy dave's house (inside). Gatling pea: Okay. Now what we have to do is find the door leading to the secret place. Bear: Guys! I think I can see a door made of metal behind that T.V. Gatling pea: Then that's the door leading to the secret place. Sunflower and Winter melon threw the T.V outside the house. Sunflower: Now what? Winter melon: how to open it? Giga imp: Guys! I can see a keyboard attached to the door. That must be the way to open the door. Iamare: We dont know the password to open the door. Gatling pea: Hum? I should type the password? What is the password? Wait I think the password is a question's answer. Giga imp: Wat question? Gatling pea: That question is what is Blaaming alpha arfa blaa (or for short, BAAB)? Dr.Z: Hello! Gatling pea: Zomboss? Why did you came here? Dr.Z: I came here to tell you what is Blaaming alpha arfa blaa but I am sorry plants, as a matter of fact it is a top secret. Only me and Crazy dave know what it is becuase only 0.0002% of the peaple on earth know what BAAB is. For a serious reason me and David decide not to tell anyone the answer. Giga imp: What serious reason? Dr.Z: When me and David was just a few months old someone invisible told me and david what BAAB is and he told to keep it a secret or if i tell the secret the invisible man will transform me and david into very very very tiny particles (Subatomic particles) and will destroy the universe . So that's all information about BAAB, I am going home! To infinity and beyond. Dr.Zomboss uses his jetpack and flys to his home. Gatling pea: So we will open the door. I think our plan does'nt work, but not yet. Gatling pea shoots a missile to the door using his bazooka. The missile did not destroy the Metal door at all ! Gatling pea: What? That metal door survivad the explosion. I dont think this door is made of metal. Crazy dave: According to me it is made of platinum. All plants: (SHOCKED) Sunflower: Crazy dave, you came back. Gatling pea: But how? Crazy dave: Dr.Zomboss let me go out. Giga imp: Really. Iamare: Can you tell us what is BAAB? Crazy dave: No I will not! A invisible man called Ifrail told me and Zomboss not to tell the answer to anyone except Zomboss ofcourse or if I did tell the answer to pthers, The universe will be destroyed in the process of the Big Rip. Giga imp: Wat is the Big Rip? Crazy dave: A possible ultimate fate of the universe in which everything in the universe is torn apart until everything is nothing. Please click here for more information about the Big Rip. Gatling pea: Just tell the answer. Sometimes the universe should end for some reasons. It is actaully, you know, a important end. In my mind, I know the universe will begin again a month after the universe is ripped. Crazy dave: Alright, Blaaming alpha arfa blaa is "A ultimate fate of the universe that was summoned by Infinite-robeo". The world started to shake until a bright flash of light appeared in the sky. Gatling pea: What is that bright flash of light? Crazy dave: That is the infinite-robeo. She is actually a ghost made of high energy gamma rays and X-rays. She is the most powerfull ghost and can destroy a entire planet with his dark but bright magic. We cannot stop her. Infinite-robeo: (LAUGHS)- I am about to destroy the whole universe! Wehahahahhahaha!!!! Gatling pea: Noooooo... At the morning. 6:30 o'clock. Gatling pea: ...ooooo! Wait a minute. I woke up. Hah? It was a dream. The universe will not be destroyed by anyone. It was a scary dream. Crazy dave: The thing is it was just a dream. Gatling pea: I dont have to be scared after all. Well I could just have a peacefull life. Well it turns out that the whole story except the ending of the story is a scary dream. The life continues on and on. So technicaly this is not the whole end of this PvZ. So it's a happy END. :) Trivia *This fanfic was actually going to be the prequel to the zombie goo series titled Zombie Goo begins. Later I had the idea of creating the reboot to the series. *This is the first fanfic on this wiki that Pop cap game studios was mentioned. **Also the first fanfic on this wiki that a guy from Pop cap appears. *The name of this fanfic is inspired by Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. *The beggining of the story is very similar to the beggining of the original Zombie Goo. *''To infinity and beyond ''is Buzz lightyear's famous catchphrase. **The reason the catchphrase is said by Dr. Zomboss is to make this fanfic funny and comedy. Category:Fanfics